Truths and Dares That Make You Say, Why?
by Patron Saint of Geeks
Summary: Will occasionally take requests. You may love some and hate some but have fun anyways! SSBB T's or D's! Please review! No flames! T just in case certain dare requests! Takes place after my recent story!
1. Chapter 1

Truths and Dares That Make You Say, "Why?"

SSBB style

Toon Link ran down the halls of the Smash Mansion screaming, "It's Truth or Dare people! In the living room! Everyone get down there now!"

It was 5:00 AM and most people were still sleeping when Toon announced the playing of the classic game of pain and humiliation. When everyone got down to the living room they saw why Toon was awake at this hour. He was holding a coffee in one hand and a Monster energy drink in the other. He was taking twitchy sips every 2 seconds.

" *GASP*ISBLUE?" Toon said in one word.

He then proceeded to bang his head against the wall. 33 Smashers stared at him with puzzled looks.

"That's enough, Toon," Peach said.

The cel-shaded, green hero stopped immediately.

Peach explained, "I've organized a Truth or Dare if you haven't noticed. You may wonder why it is at this time of day. It is to make sure Master Hand doesn't bother us with his presence. Now time for the rules, you can ask anything for truths but if you don't answer or tell the truth, you will spend 15 seconds in Wario's room. You can dare anything but if you refuse or don't complete the dare you have to eat my cooking!"

Everyone made a gagging noise. Peach gave them a couple minutes to find comfortable spots to sit and talk amongst themselves. Link and Zelda sat next to each other and they both stared when Ganondorf walked by.

"Are those teddy bear pajamas?" Link questioned.

"Shut up!" Ganondorf growled.

He then proceeded to sit down by Bowser, Wolf, Wario, and King DDD. After Kirby tried to eat Sonic, Meta-Knight kept Kirby next to him to make sure no one gets devoured. Sonic fainted on the floor and stayed there. Game and Watch and R.O.B. sat together. All Pokémon characters sat together. Samus and Pit sat next to each other with Captain Falcon and Snake staring at them from across the room. Eventually everyone was in a circle. Peach then strode in.

"To decide who is going to truth or dare first I'll Eenie Minee Moe!" Peach announced.

Peach started but Luigi got annoyed (didn't get his coffee) and yelled, "I'll just go first and save time!"

Luigi entered a state of deep thought then turned to Meta-Knight.

"Meta-Knight, are you related to Kirby? If so, are you his father or brother?" Luigi asked.

MK sighed, "Obviously I'm related to him but I'm neither his brother nor father. I'm actually his uncle but the closest thing to a father figure he has."

He turned to look at Kirby but Kirby was eating the leg off a couch. Meta-Knight went over to pry him off of it. When MK sat back down he was trying to come up with something.

He looked at Olimar and said, "Take your helmet off, Olimar."

"But I'll die if I do!" the space explorer complained.

"I need to see if it's just paranoia," MK justified.

Olimar slowly pried his helmet off, expecting his head to explode. Amazingly Olimar did not die but his Pikmin started screaming because for some reason they didn't recognize him. Olimar was being attacked by his loyal followers and he scrambled to get his helmet on. The helmet was eventually put back on and he took a while to decide.

He said wheezily, "Link, you have wear Zelda's underwear and run around the Assist Trophy Wing."

Link said while getting up, "Fine, I'll go to Zelda's room to get some…"

"Nuh-uh," Olimar interrupted quickly, "They have to be the ones she has on right now."

Zelda got up to go to the bathroom to take the said clothing off.

"She also has to take them off right here _without_ showing anything," Olimar explained carefully.

Falcon and Snake groaned and Ganondorf elbowed Bowser and said something.

Link got up and said, pointing his sword accusingly, "You got a problem with my girlfriend not showing herself, GanonDORK?"

The Gerudo King visibly gulped. Zelda was motioned to go on. She then pulled her arms into her dress. It was really hard but then her arms came back out. Zelda stepped away and a single pair of purple panties lay on the ground. Link picked them up and he was allowed to go to the bathroom to change. He came out in nothing but the underwear and ran to where all the assist trophies lived. After five minutes there came screams.

"How dare you disgrace women like that!" Lyn screamed crazily.

There was a loud slash and Marth and Ike winced.

Shadow then announced, "Chaos Control!"

Link screamed along with a bang. Link came back in panting with cuts and bruises all over. He walked into the bathroom to take the cursed underwear off.

"Why are they all sticky?" Link asked no one from the bathroom

"Holy crap, they're edible!" Link yelled loudly.

Zelda heard Link's realization and blushed.

Link's head poked out of the bathroom and he asked, "Zelda is there something you feel our relationship needs?"

"Don't be silly;" she said with a waving away hand gesture, "I must've bought a wrong pair."

Link came out with his clothes back on and sat down next to Zelda; giving her a weird look.

He then turned to Toon Link, "Toon, you have to stop drinking that coffee and energy drink!" Link said, sounding very fatherly.

Toon stopped and all of a sudden shook. He looked around confused.

"Where am I?" the Hero of Winds asked innocently.

When everything was explained he twisted his head towards Bowser, "Are all your children adopted or are you hiding a secret Mrs. Bowser?"

Bowser sighed heavily, "Bowser Jr. is the only biological son I have and I don't remember the blasted woman's name."

R.O.B. then beeped and then monotone yelled, "Lie, he does remember the women's name!"

Bowser refused to tell and was pushed into Wario's room. Only 3 seconds and everyone could hear Bowser's blood-curdling screams.

Bowser came out after the 15 seconds and his eyes were wide open. He didn't even want to talk about the tire mark that went from his face to his tail.

Bowser sat on the floor a good 10 minutes until Mario got him to his senses. He tried to think of a dare but was interrupted by loud snoring. Everyone turned to Kirby who was in his Ganondorf form. Samus tried to wake him but Meta-Knight slapped her hand away.

"This part is funny," MK said, "Kirby's going to act like Ganondorf when he sleeps. Even what he dreams!"

Everyone watched Kirby as he twitched and said something like "Die, Link!" or "Zelda, you naughty girl!"

At that last one Link unsheathed the Master Sword and Ganondorf ran screaming as Link chased him out the door. Kirby then woke up. Bowser went back to thinking.

He snapped his fingers and said, "Game&Wa/tch, go hi-jack the Halberd again!"

"Beep-beep. Beep-boop-bop! (_No Way! Meta-Knight will kill me!)" _G&W whined angrily.

Peach then brought out her burnt… food substance? The 2-D warrior jumped in fear and ran to the hangar. A sound of starting engines reverberated throughout the mansion.

Then, everyone heard Mr. G&W scream, "BBBBEEEEEEEEPPPP!" and then a loud crash.

Meta-Knight stood up and nicely said, "Excuse me but I have to go kill him now."

After 5 minutes, MK walked in, dragging a bruised and cut Game & Watch in. Link also came in dragging Ganondorf in the same state as the flat fighter. Both of the victims were totally unconscious and Dr. Mario had to come in to make sure they weren't dead. Oddly, Mario left to go to the bathroom when the identical doctor was called and came back when he left. Game & Watch was all patched up and whispered to R.O.B.

The robot nodded and turned to Red, "You have to let Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard beat you up."

Red laughed fully, "Fine but they wouldn't hurt me, right guys?"

The Pokémon looked at each other, wondering what to do. All of a sudden the three animal rip offs jumped on Red. (Next part is way too gory, so I skip it! )

Red sat up after being mauled and randomly screamed, "God of Geeks owns nothing!"

"God of what?" Bowser asked quickly.

"God of Geeks, he lives on the other side of the fourth wall," Peach answered, "Anyways, let's continues now!"

**A/N: "Red's right, I own nothing!"**

"**Peanut Butter!"**

"**Crazy Hand, what are you doing on this side?"**

"**I like Star Wars too!"**

**He pulls out lightsaber and tries to kill me.**

"**Review or I **_**will**_** kill him!"**

"**Help me!"**


	2. Closet Time!

**A/N: Me: Oh thank God! You reviewed and Crazy stopped his rampage!**

**Master Hand: Crazy has been contained so he will probably not try to kill you anymore!**

**Crazy: Are we going to Six Flags? I want to ride the bunny!**

Closet Time!

Red has suffered a concussion from Charizard smashing a rock to his head. So his next action was induced by brain malfunction.

"Ness, you have to drink a case of beer!" Red slurred, while fainting.

Ness then hated Red for the rest of his life because he _had_ to eat Peach's food. Ness is only fourteen! He hesitantly took a bite.

_5 seconds later…_

Everyone was covered in puke after Ness' stomach rejected the food. Everyone got washed off and came back to the living room.

Ness said in a sick voice, "Ike, jump off Mt. Everest!"

Ike looked very confused but got Fox to fly him to the mountain. About an hour later, Ike came in freezing and cut up. He sat for a while then came up with a very stereotypical dare.

"Samus and Snake, closet, 15 minutes, now!" he said pointing at the said room.

"What?" Samus asked incredulously.

"What?" Snake asked happily.

"What?" Falcon asked, angry it wasn't his name.

Samus slowly got up but Snake ran eagerly to the closet door. They entered and there was no sound for the entire 15 minutes. Mario opened the door and Samus came right out. Snake was on the floor protectively holding his crotch.

"That woman is crazy," he painfully said, two octaves higher than normal.

Samus sat down and looked straight at the idiot who put her in that closet. She thought of the most painful thing ever.

"Ike, have you had any 'relations' with Lyn?" she asked snidely.

Ike looked at Marth, afraid what might happen if he answered.

"Yes?" Ike tested.

Marth turned to Peach, "Permission to kill him?"

"Permission granted," Peach replied.

"She's my best friend's mother, you asshole!" Marth screamed, unsheathing Falchion.

Marth proceeded to kick Ike's ass! Ike was hurt for the second time today. He was unresponsive for 30 minutes.

As he was getting up, he asked Link, "How many girlfriends, besides Zelda, have you had?"

Link automatically said, "I've had none!"

R.O.B beeped again.

"Damn my instinctual responses!" Link grumbled.

Zelda was surprised by this lie. Link walked into Wario's room and when he came out an octopus was sucking on his head. Zelda refused to talk to him.

Link looked at Wario and said, "I dare you to clean your room!"

Wario stood up and walked to his room. There was a sound of a vacuum cleaner from the room and a lemony fresh scent.

Wario came out crying and said to Link, "You sick bastard!"

Wario quickly said to Wolf, while pulling out a stick, "Fetch the stick, Wolf!"

Wolf followed the movements of the stick. Wario threw it and he ran after it. Wolf brought the stick back and dropped it. Everyone laughed.

Wolf looked around, not remembering, "Did I miss something?"

The thing Wolf knew was he was dared to do something. So, it was his turn. Wolf pulled out a bar of chocolate.

He turned to Lucario, "This is from your secret stash!"

"What did you say?" Lucario asked, angrily.

"You heard me. Your dare is to watch so I can watch your reaction."

Wolf unwrapped the bar slowly and was inching it towards his mouth. Lucario twitched. Wolf's teeth started sinking into the bar. Lucario was twitching uncontrollably. Wolf took the entire bite and swallowed. Lucario jumped onto Wolf.

"You son of f***in bitch (which is true)!" Lucario yelled.

Wolf was first hit by thousands of Aura Spheres and then Force Palmed 50 times. Lucario found a Smash Ball and used his Final Smash on Wolf.

Lucario picked up the chocolate bar and yelled, "My chocolate!"

The chocolate was down his gullet in 5 seconds. Lucario calmed himself to come up with something.

Lucario said calmly, "Meta-Knight, face your fangirls!"

Meta-Knight agreed and there was a knock at the door.

MK opened it and a girl out of the thousands outside the door screamed, "There he is!"

He was dragged out the door and torn to shreds. Meta came back in panting. He sat down next Kirby again.

The black star warrior then said, "Pikachu, I want to sees what happens when you use Thunder Bolt under water."

The bathtub was then filled with water. Pikachu held his breath and dived. When Pikachu used his famous attack, electricity leapt onto the ceiling and the entire room was fried. Pikachu came out soaking wet. He thought and thought.

"Snake, burn all your boxes!" the yellow mouse announced, laughing evilly.

Snake whimpered and drained his supply of boxes that come out of nowhere. He lit a match. The fire was a rainbow of colors. Everyone watched the amazing sight.

Snake was shivering but managed to say, "Kirby, eat a Wario Waft."

Wario stood in front Kirby and farted. Kirby happily (?) ate it. The pink marshmallow's stomach grumbled and he groaned in pain. DDD started laughing his penguin ass off. He must think it's funny when his nemesis is in pain. Kirby looked at him and burped, releasing the deadly gas. King DDD stopped laughing as it hit him. The self appointed ruler of Dreamland fainted to a point of almost being dead.

Kirby was laughing back now, and then said, "Okay, since this chapter is called Closet Time, Lucas and Nana must go in closet for fifteen minutes."

Lucas and Nana were shocked to hear Kirby's dare. Nana had her hammer out wanting to destroy the puffball. Lucas was too scared to eat Peach's cooking though and walked to the closet. Nana eventually walked over too, keeping her death glare on Kirby.

"You are a devious little brat, aren't you?" Mario asked Kirby.

Kirby just smiled.

_Meanwhile…_

Lucas felt uncomfortable in the closet. Nana just sat there with a blank expression. Lucas' leg moved towards Nana a little bit and she stared at it.

"Lucas, can you move back a little?" she asked in a monotone.

"Why?" Lucas questioned.

"I have a little thing called personal space!" the Ice Climber screamed for no apparent reason.

Lucas nodded and backed up. However, he sat on a needle and screamed.

"OW, THAT HURTS!"

Lucas flew up in the air and landed. He then noticed he was sitting in Nana's lap. Her eye was twitching and steam was coming out of her ears.

_Now, back outside the closet…_

The sounds of screaming came from the closet.

Popo's eyes widened and he said, "Nana is killing him! We have to get them out!"

He ran for the door but Peach stopped him. Popo looked at the clock. They had 10 minutes left! Everyone waited the rest of the time. When the 15 minutes were up, Popo opened the door. Lucas was on his stomach with his arm twisted behind his back. Nana was on top of him, holding his arm and head to the ground.

She then screamed crazily, "I have a personal bubble that no one but my brother may enter! If you go in it you pop it and release the anger within!"

The deranged pink one was finally pried off of Lucas. The boy was very scared and shivering. Mario again disappeared when Dr. Mario was called. Lucas broken arm was put in a cast and was given a crutch so he could keep pressure off his broken foot. He also got a big bandage across his forehead for his bleeding gash. Nana was put in a solid metal cube with her head sticking out. Dr. Mario left and Mario came back. Lucas wondered what was going on.

"Mario, are you Dr. Mario?" the PSI empowered boy asked.

Mario slowly said his answer, watching R.O.B, "Maybe I am."

R.O.B wasn't impressed, "It still doesn't answer the question."

Mario laughed as he headed to Wario's room, "I've dealt with Wario's disgustingness before, and I can handle it again!"

However, Mario forgot when Wario cleaned the room earlier and gazed upon the unholy cleanliness Wario can have when forced. The room was shining when he walked in. 15 seconds later Mario came out with sizzling eyes.

He dared the first person he saw to drive a garbage truck into Wario's room. That person was Sonic.

When Sonic was done he came back out and shouted, "I dare…"

**A/N: Uh-oh, who gets dared by Sonic? What do they have to do? Just so you know I may have some certain facts in my story that aren't true!**

**Master Hand: Excuse me but Crazy has gotten free!**

**Me: What did you say? Man the defenses! Also, I own nothing! I swear on… my mother's life. *I get a phone call* Well, I guess my mom died so I swear on the Bible! See ya!**


	3. Break Dances and more!

**Me: Don't get near me, Crazy!**

**Crazy: But you look like a tasty graham cracker!**

**Me: Um, look over there, a… bear holding a shark!**

**Crazy: Where is it?**

**He flies over the horizon.**

**Me: That was close! Now to the story!**

Break Dances and more!

"…King DDD to jump off a cliff!" Sonic finishes.

The ruler of Dreamland glared at the blue hedgehog. DDD complied and jumped off the nearest cliff. He came back with little birds circling his head.

"You do this and that," DDD said vaguely.

Luckily, Peach had a vague translator which told everyone what he said.

"Mario, eat one of your fireballs," the machine explained.

The said plumber started up one of his fireballs and swallowed it whole. Everyone waited for what would happen.

"They kind of taste like Super Spicy Curry!" Mario said matter-of-factly.

Mario stared at Captain Falcon, "Crash the Blue Falcon into the Falcon Flyer!"

"Are you serious, Mario?" Falcon complained.

He called the Blue Falcon in and jumped into it. The brave captain cried as he drove his racecar towards the hangar where the Falcon Flyer was held. There was a loud crash.

Captain Falcon came in with tears streaming down his face.

Snake turned towards Falcon and said, "I know what can cheer you up!"

He then whispered something and Falcon's face started having a creepy smile.

"Samus, I dare you to strip!" Falcon said.

"Peach, give me your food!" Samus said, obviously.

Falcon slapped Snake upside the head as Samus ate the food.

"Not bad, Peach," Samus complemented.

When she was done she turned to Luigi, "I dare you to break dance!"

Luigi looked surprised, even more so when music started playing. He went to the middle of the room and started the break dance he had been practicing for a while now. Wow, didn't know he did that.

*This break dance is too awesome to explain. You must imagine it yourself so your head won't ESPLODE!*

It all somehow ended with Luigi embedded in the wall and a smoking hole in the floor. Since everyone was super strong warriors, the only problem with their heads was smoke coming out their scalps.

Luigi climbed out of the wall and said, "Peach, have a slap fight with Zelda!"

"Why should I?" the pink princess asked angrily.

"She said you are very fat!"

Peach's eyes then burned with a fiery hatred. She lunged at Zelda with her hand in the classic bitchslap position. When she slapped Zelda, the other princess looked at the red mark on her face and slapped back. The two bit- I mean women then got in an epic slap fight. Eventually, two of there slaps collided causing an explosion and two concussed princesses. At the moment of explosions, Mario ran out of the room and down to the infirmary. A few minutes later Dr. Mario came into the room.

"Nobody has called you yet!" Pikachu pointed out.

"I can sense injuries from 10 miles away," Dr. Mario stated clearly.

After the princesses woke up they realized what they were doing. They tried to start fighting again but Dr. Mario stopped them.

"You can't be fighting in the state you're in! You must be non-active for at least a day!" Dr. Mario prescribed.

The princesses grumbled as they sat back down.

Peach rubbed her head as she said, "Ike, I dare you to shave your head!"

"Are you sure you don't want Marth to do that?" the mercenary asked.

Peach just glared and Ike complied. He came back with a no hair head. All the villains just laughed their heads off.

Ike then pointed at Ganondorf and said, "Relive every pain you've ever experienced 10 times!"

Ganondorf eyes widened when he heard that.

"So, I have to get the Master Sword stabbed into me 30 times, get hit by light arrows the same amount of times, get a castle to collapse on me 20 times, and get thrown around by an imp 10 times?"

"That is exactly what I meant!" Ike declared.

Ganondorf went through the whole ordeal in the simulation room. Well actually the last two ones. Link and Zelda complied with doing the first two. He came into the room limping, whimpering, and bleeding.

Between deep, laboring breaths, Ganondorf managed to say, "I dare Pit to dance the Macarena!"

Pit stood up and started to dance. His face was red the whole time. Pit finished and sat down. He scratched his head as he thought.

Pit then asked, "King DDD, are you actually related to any royalty?"

"Well… um… I think my cousin thrice removed might be a duke or something," DDD grumbled.

R.O.B. stared at the over-sized penguin but didn't beep.

"Samus, I dare you to pull…" DDD then whispered the rest into Samus' ear.

She nodded and snuck over to Diddy Kong. Samus grabbed his tail and pulled. The monkey screeched and went into a rampage. He tore up the furniture, shot a lot of peanuts and flung poop. Animal Control was called to tranquilize him.

Once he was asleep Samus asked Zelda, "Who, in this room excluding Link, would you rather sleep with?"

Zelda was a little shocked at this question, which should only be asked in a girl's slumber party. Link looked absolutely appalled.

"Why would you ask that question?" the Hero of Time complained.

Samus just shrugged. Zelda seemed to be thinking really hard. _Please say no one!_ Link thought.

"I would have to say… Marth or Ike!" Zelda confessed.

Link fainted when she said that. The Fire Emblem characters were surprised.

"What about you, Peach?" Zelda asked the other princess.

"I agree with you," Peach explained, "It would have to be Marth or Ike!"

Mario then fainted.

"What about you, Samus?" Peach asked.

"That's really hard I'll have thi- Marth or Ike!" the bounty hunter answered.

"Three for three, wow!" Marth and Ike muttered.

"I dare Sonic to walk slowly through one of his games," Samus said proudly.

Sonic whimpered and hours later he came back with fatigue on his face.

"I dare Wario to go on an exercise program!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at Wario.

Wario's mouth was wide open in shock. Using my author powers, a treadmill appears in the room. Wario starts running and quickly tires out. Since I'm running out of ideas, a wall in the room with a clear 4 on it explodes! In walks a lion Kirby, who is looking menacingly cool.

"I am God of Geeks, ass-wipes! Now, against my better judgment, this is now a submission Truth or Dare, Mwhahaha!" I yell.

Everyone screams! Even you!

"We're all going to die!" Yoshi yells.

"I didn't find the bear holding a shark!" Crazy complains.


	4. What the Fk Have I Done?

What the F**k Have I Done?

"Shit, this is not good!" Link yells.

"Shut up, douche-bag!" I scream at him.

"Aren't I your favorite character?"

"You're my second favorite! I like Kirby more; can't you see that I'm a Kirby that sucked up a lion?"

Link starts crying.

"Now its time switch to name and colon mode!" I say.

Me: "Much better!"

Link: "F**k you!"

Me: "Shut up!"

Link: "No, you!"

Mario: "Will you both shut up!"

Link and I: "No!"

Me: "Since this is a submission Truth or Dare, I have to bring in some OC's!"

Everyone: *groans*

Me: "First up is Rell, a prince!"

Rell has black hair, a red cape, black chest armor and pants similar to Marth's. He is about 9 years old.

Rell: "Hi everybody, how's it going? I'll tell you a little about myself! My favorite color is gold, my favorite drink is root beer and… a big thing is I'm the son of Marth!"

Marth: "Really?"

Rell: "Yes, really! Also, my mom is Zelda!"

Everyone: *stares at him*

Rell: "It'll make sense if you read God of Geeks story, "The Dark Corrupts and Takes Over!"

Me: "Next is Brianna, the future princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Brianna wears a white sleeveless shirt, jeans, and no shoes.

Brianna: "Hi guys! I have pyro-kinetic powers and I'm a tomboy!"

Peach: "Pyro-kinetic? So I do marry Mario!"

Brianna: *nods*

Me: "Hooray for introductions! However, we have a Truth or Dare to run here!"

Brianna: "These first ones are from someone!"

OOOOOOOH!  
Truths:  
Link~ who would YOU rather sleep with in the room, besides Zelda?  
Ike~ Do you "like" like anyone in the Smash Mansion including assist trophies?

Dares:  
Peach~ Eat your own cooking.  
Snake~ Get your codec (that communicator thing) and put it on speaker phone. Ask whoever answers random questions.  
That's all I've got.  
(If u don't get what I mean by the codec calls thing, go on YouTube and look up "SSBB Snake codec calls" and type in any character's name. It's a secret taunt he uses.)

Me: "Okay Link, answer NOW!"

Link: "No one!"

Me: "LIES!" *attacks Link's face*

Rell: *sighs* "Ike, do you "like" like anyone?"

Ike: "Not really!"

Brianna: "Nothing is burning yet, hey you!" *points at Olimar* "You look flammable!" *sets Olimar on fire*

Rell: *sighs again* "Peach, eat your own cooking!"

Peach: *while eating* "I can't believe my descendant is a pyro-_maniac_!"

Me: "Link's face blood squirts a lot! Okay Snake, your dare!"

Snake:*takes out codec and turns it on* "What…?" *gets interrupted*

Colonel: "La le lu li lo!" *continues*

Snake: "Crap, it's the Colonel!"

Luigi: *starts doing the corresponding taunt* "Ha he hu hi ho!" *continues*

Snake: *ears start to bleed*

Me: *smashes codec and beats up Luigi* "That's done and now for Foxpilot's dares!"

*cracks knuckles* This just got really good, didn't it? *insert Snake's catchphrase here*

Marth: fly through Area 6 of Star Fox 64!

Link: remove your hat and comb your hair.

Wario: calculate the square root of a hypotenuse of the piece of spinach!

Mario: convince Crazy Hand you're a manbearpig!

Ike: overdose on hair restoring lotion.

Peach: use the Force.

This just got to be very interesting. But please try to conserve a bit of this fic's previous style by not using Author's Powers okay?

Me: "Sweet dares!"

Marth: "What's Area 6?"

Me: "How the hell should I know? Anyways, get into an Arwing and fly your ass there!" *shoves Marth into an Arwing"

Marth: "Okay, Area 6 here I come!" *flies away*

Me: "Link, remove your hat and comb your hair!"

Link: *pulls off hat revealing Midna and Navi fighting*

Midna: *grabs Navi and rips her in half*

Random Legend of Zelda fans: "Hooray, Navi's dead!

Midna: *leaves with the dead fairy in her hands*

Link: *grabs comb and combs his hair*

Me: "Okay! Well, Wario, what's the square root of a hypotenuse of the piece of spinach?"

Wario: "That's easy… 3.14!"

Mario: *walks up to Crazy Hand* "I'm a manbearpig!"

Crazy: "Die!" *smacks Mario over the horizon*

*the Super Mario Galaxy game over theme plays*

Rell: "Peach, USE THE FORCE!"

Peach: *holds hand out and electricity comes out of it* "Awesome!"

Me: "We forgot Ike's dare!"

Ike: *dumps an entire bottle of hair restoring lotion on himself. Then his entire body is covered in hair*

Mario: *comes back and looks at Ike* "It's blue Bigfoot!"

Me: "We should check on Marth!" *turns on com-link*

Marth: "I've crashed landed somewhere dark and scary! I can see red eyes watching me! Wait, they're coming closer! No, stay away fro…" *cuts to static*

Me: "Falco, go retrieve him!"

Falco: "Why me?"

Me: "You're the only one who still has an Arwing!"

Fox: "The one Marth was in was mine?"

Me: "Quiet!"

Falco: *leaves and comes back an hour later with a scared Marth* "He was attacked by… ReDeads!"

Link and Toon Link: "ReDeads?"

Me: "Idiot! They'll follow your scent here!"

Falco: "But there was something weird about them. There were maybe 50 other people alive there but they all searched out Marth! They must be being controlled!"

Luigi: *shudders* "I can feel his power! I can feel Weegee!"

Me: "His power alone can't control all those ReDeads! He must be getting help from the Tails Doll!"

Snake: "They're going to steal our souls!"

Me: "No, if they wanted Marth really dead, they would've done it themselves! They must have an army to destroy every trace of the Smashers! We have to defend the Mansion! Everyone, battle stations!"

*a five hour war later*

Link: "We kicked some ReDead butt!"

Me: "It's amazing that none of us got raped!"

Rell: "We forgot a dare!"

Me: "Don't worry! I already know every insult ever used on Marth!" *points at Marth* "You're gay!"

Everyone: *laughs*

Me: "Remember to send your submissions!"

Brianna: "Or else I'll burn you!"


	5. Wario Dies Epically!

Wario Dies Epically!

Brianna: "Burn, fool, burn!"

Olimar: "Why me?" *stops, drops and rolls*

Me: "Brianna, can you please stop?"

Rell: "Why are you so calm all of a sudden?"

Me: "I took my pills, duh!"

Rell: *looks at me weirdly*

Me: "Moving on, how are the wounded doing Dr. Mario?"

Dr. Mario: "They have been revived without using Author's Powers!"

Me: "Hooray!"

Mario: "My head hurts! Wait, I've gone crazy! I see another me!"

Dr. Mario: "Actually I joined Smash Bros. via time travel!"

Mario: "I actually remember being a doctor and doing that!"

Me: "Despite the time paradox, let's move on!"

Brianna: "A dare from emmy!"

Make Snake dance to MC Hammer's "Can't Touch This!"

Snake: "I've been practicing my dance moves for that song!" *dances the entire thing perfectly*

Everyone: "Holy *bleep*ing Mother of God!"

Me: "These next truth and dares are brought to you by the Erectile Dysfunction Association. Have you had an Erectile Dysfunction? We understand the pain!"

Brianna: "I can't believe that for 50 bucks they got a fourteen year old to say that!"

Me: "I'm not 14! I'm 14 and a half!"

Rell: "Let's move on to Aquas Dragoknight's dares!"

I just can't get enough of these ToD, can I? No I can't!

Truths

Sonic: Of all the ladies in your games, who do you truly love?

Samus: Falcon or Snake? YOU MUST DECIDE!

Mario: Did you know that you and Luigi are twins? (It's true!)

Dares

Snake: Put your codec on speaker, and talk to Otacon about Yoshi, just like in Brawl. And make sure Yoshi hears it!

GanonDOUCHE: lock yourself in a room with Sonic and Kirby, and then suffer slowly as they do their most annoying taunts!

Wario: tell Lucas a Yo Mamma joke. All other Smashers, stay away from Lucas if you don't want to die as this is done.

Me: "So, Sonic, who's your favorite lady?" *wiggles eyebrows*

Sonic: *puts on thinking face*

Amy: *appears out of nowhere* "You had better say me!"

Sonic: *shakes in fear when Amy's hammer comes out* "I saved you in Sonic CD, and then you think were soul mates and stalk me! So, can I not say you?"

Amy: *growls and swings hammer*

Sonic: *now a pancake*

Amy: "Who is it then? Is it that _human_ girl from Sonic 06?"

Sonic: "No, it's actually…Blaze!"

Amy: "I knew it was going to be princess!" *turns to Mario and Link* "This is all your faults! If you hadn't saved and fallen in love with princesses this never would've happened!" *storms of crying*

Mario and Link: "We feel guilty now!"

Rell: "Samus, you must choose between Falcon and Snake!"

Samus: *shudders* "Well, I guess I have to choose Snake because of his epic dance moves!"

Snake: "Wahoo!"

Falcon: "Dammit!"

Brianna: "Mario, did you know you and Luigi are twins?"

Mario: "Of course! How else would Luigi be taller than me?"

Me: "Okay Snake! Snake where are you? Snake, SNAAAAAAKE!"

Snake: *comes in with massive nosebleed*

Samus: *comes in after him*

Brianna: "What the hell is going on here?"

Samus: "I chose Snake so I…"

Snake: "…showed me her…"

Me: "Everyone, cover Rell and the Kid Smasher's ears!"

Rell and Kid Smashers: *watches everyone's reaction as Snake says the rest*

Snake: *what it sounds like to Rell and Kid Smashers* "…Blah-blah-blah!" *laughs drunkenly*

Me: "Ignoring the disgusting thing Samus did, Snake talk to Otacon about Yoshi on speaker."

Snake: "Why don't I just go to YouTube and find it!" *motions to Yoshi to come over as he pulls out a laptop*

Yoshi: *listens to whole thing*

Snake: "Well that's it!"

Yoshi: *enraged* "You thought I was a female!"

Snake gets Yoshi punched through a wall.

Brianna: "Oh, GanonDOUCHE!"

GanonDOUCHE: "It's Ganon_dorf!_"

Brianna shoves GanonDOUCHE into a random room and does the same to Sonic and Kirby. After five minutes they come out.

GanonDOUCHE: *muttering* "HAI, your to slow… too slow… too slow!"

I run up and slap GanonDOUCHE back into sanity.

Rell: "Wario, it's your turn!"

Wario: "I'm the best at Yo Mamma jokes. The next Wario Ware is titled "Yo Mamma!"

As Wario is warming up, everyone inches away from Lucas. Wario points at Lucas.

Wario: "Yo Mamma so fat, it takes her 365 days to turn around!"

Lucas: *angrily* "To me, you have just screamed in Japanese!"

Wario: "What?"

Lucas: "LUCAS PUNCH!"

Lucas' fist collides with Wario's face, causing an amazing discharge of electric PK energy. Cue the epic anime music!

Ness: "CAPTAIN LUCAS!"

Wario screams in epic pain as the energy devours him. Lucas just has a straight face as the same thing happens to him. A giant explosion occurs and at the end all that's left of them is Wario's biker hat and Rope Snake.

Me: "He was so misunderstood!"

GanonDOUCHE/dick: "I understood him completely!"

Everyone looks at him.

GanonDOUCHE/dick: "He was a crybaby wussy!"

Brianna gets angry with him and sets him on fire.

Brianna: "You're an f**king asshole, you know that?"

Rell: *while wiping away tears* These next ones are from Foxpilot!"

Me: "Let's get out of this state of crying you ass-wipes!"

Everyone looks at me.

Me: "My pills wore off! Anyways, let us move on to the Almighty Foxpilot's dares!"

Brianna burned Olimar! I like her!

Truths:

Fox- what goes through your head when Peppy tells you to do a barrel roll?

Ike- why is your hair spiky?

Link- did you know that Midna and Navi were up there?

Dares:

Mario- your turn! Let's see what's under your hat!

Zelda- see next

Zelda- see previous

I was hoping you'd keep it like last chapter but I guess Brianna's burning of Olimar makes it worth it.

Olimar: "What's so cool about me being burned?"

Brianna: "Shut up!"

Olimar gets burned for the third time.

Me: "What does go through your mind Fox?"

Fox: "When Peppy says that I think…"

His cell phone starts ringing. Fox answers.

Peppy: "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

Fox: "I'LL BARREL YOUR ROLL IF YOU DON'T QUIT SAYING THAT!"

Everybody stares as Fox angrily ends the call.

Fox: "Now you know!"

Rell: "So Ike, why is your hair spiky?"

Ike: "Because I'm awesome!"

Rell: "Whatever, you steroid addict."

Brianna: "Link, did you know Midna and Navi were in your hat?"

Link: "They asked me who was the better guide. I said it was for them to decide! I then let them duke it out in my hat!"

Brianna: "Okay…"

Me: "Mario, take of YOUR hat!"

Mario: "I'd rather not…"

Me: *in a devilish voice* "Do it!"

In fear, Mario quickly pulls off his hat. What everybody sees is Luma on a toilet, reading a newspaper.

Luma: *in a British accent* "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"  
Mario: "Sorry!"

He puts his hat back on.

Brianna: "Okay, Zelda read your dares!"

Zelda starts looking up and down up and down in endless cycle.

Zelda: "Make it stop!"

Rell walks up and slaps her out of the cycle.

Zelda: "Thanks!"

Rell: "Your welcome, mom!"

Zelda: "I still can't get over that!"

Me: "You have a kid with Marth in one of my stories! Deal with it!"

Brianna: "Send in your submissions!"

Rell: "Remember, you can have up to 3 dares and 3 truths!"

Me: "Review or DIE!"

Ness: "You're going to bring Lucas back to life right?"

Me: "That's too much hard work!"

Ness: "You're an A-class asshole!"

Me: "I know!"


	6. More Hat Secrets!

More Hat Secrets!

Everyone is seated in a church. There is a picture of Lucas next to a casket. I am up at a podium.

Me: "Lucas was a great kid. He managed well in the Brawls and was very kind. Everyone but the villains made friends with him immediately. We will all dearly miss him (except for the villains)."

Ness walks up.

Ness: "He was like brother to me. He was someone I could hang out with and who would take the blame for my pranks! I now feel very bad for ever doing pranks! I wish that Wario had never taken up that dare!"

He bursts into tears.

Bowser, GanonDOUCHE/dick, Wolf and DDD: "Can we get to the dares?"

Everyone else: "NO!"

The funeral goes on for another 5 hours. Everyone walks back into the mansion.

Brianna: "We should read some submissions to get our minds off of Lucas!"

Me: "All right, this first one is from Vernon Hediger!"

I dare myself to fight the hands, can I?

Rell: "Let's welcome Vernon Hediger!"

Vernon: "Where are the hands?"

Me: "Over there!"

He rushes towards them but is swatted like fly by Crazy. Vernon flies over the horizon.

Vernon: "Craaaaaaaaaaap!"

Me: "Well, he sucks at fighting!"

Brianna: "These next ones are from SilverFanatic!"

Time to torture! :)

Truths

Pit: Out of all the female smashers, who do you like the most?

Ganondorf: Why do you rip off Falcon's moveset?

Dares

Zelda: Transform into Sheik and convince Crazy Hand that you're a male!

Peach: Reveal your toad-keeping ways!

Sonic: Let Falcon beat you in a race!

I smile.

Me: "Pit, which female is your favorite?"

Pit: "None of them!"

Me: "Huh?"

Pit: "Palutena said women will distract me from my duties!"

Me: "LIES!"

I attack his face like I did Link's earlier.

Brianna: "Why do you rip off Falcon's moveset, GanonDOUCHE/dick?"

GanonDOUCHE/dick: "Because his moveset is awesome!"

Rell: "Okay mother, you have to turn into Sheik and convince Crazy your male!"

Zelda: "Stop calling me mother!"

Rell: "But you are my mother!"

Me: "DEAL WITH IT!"

Zelda growls at me as she transforms into Sheik. She walks over to Crazy Hand.

Zelda: "I am a man!"

Crazy: "OMG a transvestite!"

He shoots a lot of energy blasts at Zelda.

Zelda: "Ouch…"

Brianna: "Reveal your toad-keeping ways, Peach!"

Peach: "What are you talking about?"

Brianna: "But you always pull him out of your…"

R.O.B all of a sudden starts babbling like an idiot.

Peach: "I actually have a wormhole in my dress. When I reach into it, where ever Toad is I grab him!"

Brianna: "Cool!"

Me: "Okay Sonic, let Captain Falcon beat in a race!"

Sonic: "No!"

Me: "Brianna, where's my shotgun?"

Sonic: "Don't shoot me!"

Sonic gets onto a race track next to the Blue Falcon. When the race starts, Captain Falcon shoots out if the gate but Sonic moves as fast as a slug. Falcon finishes the race before Sonic even moves a foot.

Me: "The next review is from Foxpilot!"

Dr. Mario: "Before we do these dares I want to show you all something!"

Me: "What is it?"

Dr. Mario: "Molecular surgery!"

Everyone: "Oooooooh!"

Dr. Mario breathes deeply. All of a sudden energy sparks on his hands. He moves very fast. Two familiar forms start to appear. Dr. Mario stops.

Lucas: "My head hurts!"

Wario: "My back hurts!"

Me: "You brought them back to life!"

Dr. Mario: "Their molecules were ripped apart in the explosion! All I did was put them back together!"

Everyone, but the villains, cheered that Lucas was alive again.

Wario: "What about me?"

Everyone quiets down.

Me: "Let's get these truths and dares done!"

The "Almighty Foxpilot"? Interesting… mehehehe… hahahaha… HAHAHAHA! Yep, still crazy.

Truths:

Ike- If being awesome is the deciding factor in having spiky hair, why don't Fox and Marth have spiky hair if they're awesome?

Wario (if he lives) – What's so great about money? You just spend it anyway!

Luigi- what made you scared of everything?

Snake- what's it like being a superior clone to your origin?

Dares:

Ness- I'm sensing a theme here. What's under _your_ hat?

Fox- FIYAH YOUR LAZOR!

Hey, you're on pills too? Neat!

Brianna: "Ike, why don't Fox and Marth have spiky hair?"

Ike: "Because they're _not _awesome!"

Foxpilot breaks down the wall.

Foxpilot: "How dare you say that!"

Foxpilot destroys Ike.

Me: "Okay…"

Rell: "Wario what's so great about money?"

Wario: "The way it tastes!"

Me: "Luigi, why made you so scared of everything?"

Luigi: "I don't remember! I was probably traumatized as a young child."

Rell: "Snake, what is it like being a superior clone to your origin?"

Snake: "Okay, I guess."

Me: "Ness, take off your hat!"

Ness takes off his hat. What he has is a bag of potato chips. He grabs the bag and eats some of the chips.

Brianna: "Fox, FIYAH YOUR LAZOR!

Fox: "BLARGH!"

Me: "These next dares are from Dementio!"

Let's see here…

What about this?

I dare Fox and Falco to race through Area 6. If it ends as a tie, they fight epically until they eradicate each other!

Lock Link in a closet with Midna, Navi, and Zelda!

Mario. Peach. Titanic. Sad scene. NOW.

*Warning: extreme spoilers!*

Gok- I mean Mario, you must use the Potara earrings with Veg- I mean Sonic/Luigi to defeat Bowserdorf. However, be careful because he has taken the power of Snake and Ike!

Captain Falcon beats up Lucas while yelling "Why do you steal my lines you little (insert traumatizing insults here)!"

Wario. I. Hate. You. Pyro-kinetic. Burn. You. To. Ashes!

Me: "3, 2, 1, Go!"

Fox and Falco speed off towards Area 6.

_5 hours later…_

An Arwing crashes into the ground. Fox jumps out of it and sticks his middle finger out towards the sky.

Fox: "F**k you, Falco!"

After Falco came back and accepts his defeat I shove Link into a closet with Midna, a revived Navi and Zelda. A couple minutes later I open the door.

Navi: "Watch out!"

Link: "It's just a coat hanger, Navi!"

Midna and Zelda are tearing each other apart.

Me: "Midna and Navi, time for you to leave!"

Navi: "But what if Link gets killed by the coat hanger?"

Me: "Get out!"

Midna points at Zelda.

Midna: "Link will be mine, MWHAHAHAHA!"

She leaves along with Navi.

Me: "Okay, Peach and Mario, it's time for your Titanic scene!"

Mario: "What's Titanic?"

Me: "You've never seen Titanic?"

Peach: "Nope!"

Me: "Ah well!"

Brianna: "Mario, time to fuse!"

Mario picks up a pair of Potara earrings and throws one to Sonic. They both put them on. The earrings pull them towards one another.

?: "I am Sonario, defender of the universe!"

Bowserdorf: "Can you defeat me?"

Sonario: "Prepare to die!"

Sonario rushes toward Bowserdorf. Bowserdorf punches Sonario into a wall. When the smoke clears, Sonario has broken into Mario and Sonic again.

Lucario: "You should've dared the guy with the same voice actor as Goku!"

Lucario turns towards Bowserdorf.

Lucario: "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Lucario's Kame- I mean Aura Storm hit Bowserdorf head on. Bowserdorf is now Bowser and Ganondorf again.

Lucario: "F**k yeah!"

Captain Falcon snuck behind Lucas.

Lucas: "If you try and beat me up, I'll KILL you!"

Falcon backed down.

Me: "Brianna, burn Wario!"

Brianna: "Wahoo!"

Wario gets burned from head to toe.

Wario: "Yeowch!"

Me: "These next dares are from Aquas Dragoknight!"

God of Geeks, you have my respects for what had to be on of the most AWESOME chapters ever! Now, a silent moment for Lucas who owned Wario in the most epic way known to mankind…

…Done? Yes? Good!

Truths

Ness- what's under YOUR hat?

Bowser- so I heard U LIKE MUDKIPZZZZZZZZ?

Pikachu- do you miss Pichu?

Dares

Mario- eat all you power-ups, AT THE SAME TIME!

Peach, DDD and Luigi- DANCING FINAL SMASH TIME!

Falcon- Make your Falcon Punch collide with GanonDOUCHE's Warlock Punch and see what happens!

Me: "Ness has already shown what's under his hat so let's ask the second one. Bowser, do you like MUDKIPZZZZZZZZ?"

Bowser: "I love Mudkips! They're so cute!"

Brianna: "Pikachu do you miss Pichu?"

Pikachu: "Well I…"

Pichu: "Be careful, I'm right here!"

Pikachu: "SHUT UP, THIS IS MY TIME TO TALK!"

Pichu: "UHWAAAAAAAAH!"

Brianna: "Ha-ha, Brawl Taunts!"

Rell: "Mario, eat all your power-ups!"

Mario shoves all the mushrooms, stars, feathers, and flowers he has ever used into his mouth. All of sudden, a golden aura surrounds Mario.

Mario: "I am Ultimate Mario and I will destroy you all! The world will be under my rule!"

Sonic: "Oh yeah? Well, "Ultimate Mario" have you met Super Sonic?"

He then transforms into his strongest form. He turns towards Wario, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Game and Watch and R.O.B.

Sonic: "Help me with your strongest forms!"

Wario turns into Wario-Man, Bowser turns into Giga Bowser, Diddy turns his rocket-barrel jetpack on and got his peanut popguns ready, Game and Watch turns into Octopus, and R.O.B. turns his lasers on. They all charge at Ultimate Mario.

Bowser: "I'm the only one who will rule over the world!"

Ultimate Mario stops Giga Bowser's punch and blasts him with an energy beam. Wario-Man rushed at him. Before Wario-Man got even close he is blasted too. Diddy's jetpack is destroyed, Game and Watch is roasted and R.O.B was torn apart. Super Sonic is in a current high speed fist fight with Ultimate Mario. Ultimate Mario slams Super Sonic into the ground and then laughs. Super Sonic was slowing getting up but then his golden quills turn black.

?: "MWHAHAHA!"

Ultimate Mario: "What happened to you?"

?: "I have escaped from the deep recesses of Sonic's mind! I am Dark Super Sonic!"

Ultimate Mario: "Dark or not, I will still destroy yo-"

He is interrupted by a punch to the face. Dark Super Sonic starts to thrash around Ultimate Mario. Eventually, Ultimate Mario is defeated by Dark Super Sonic.

Dark Super Sonic: "Now I will be the one to rule the wor- Ow!"

Peach stands over the crumpled body of the now Sonic with a frying pan in hand.

Peach: "Really dude?"

Me: "Play the three soundtracks of the three dancing Final Smashes!"

Luigi starts dancing first which causes wooziness, uncontrollable taunting, and headaches. Then DDD dances which made everyone feel weird. Finally Peach dances which puts people to sleep.

Brianna: "Colliding punches time!"

C. Falcon: "Falcon…"

GanonDOUCHE/dick: "Eeeeh…"

C. Falcon: "…Punch!"

GanonDOUCHE/dick: "…Eh!"

Their punches collide but Falcon easily overpowers GanonDOUCHE/dick.

GanonDOUCHE/dick: "You did that on purpose!"

Me: "I know! I love manipulating stories!"

Brianna: "Send in your submissions!"


	7. Lots of Star Fox Charcters Get Hurt!

Lots of Star Fox Characters Get Hurt!

Me: "Fox, Falco, Wolf, read the title!"

Fox, Falco, and Wolf, look at the title.

Fox: "Crap!"

Brianna: "Does that mean I get to burn them?"

Me: "Why not?"

Brianna: "MWHAHAHA!"

She sets them all on fire.

Ness: "Come on, teach me that move!"

Lucas: "It was a spur of the moment punch of anger! I don't know how I did it!"

Ness: "You're lying!"

Lucas: "No I'm not!"

Me: "Let's get to the dares!"

Rell: "These first ones are from SilverFanatic!"

My god. I love doing these now!

-Evil smirk-

I now see the connection with Ganondorf's name. To me he is now GanonDUMBASS!

Wolf: In your "What's the matter, SCARED?" taunt you kick A LOT and don't make anyone even FLINCH, yet when Luigi uses his "Hmm" taunt, he does simple tap and they go flying! WTF!

Luigi: Were you on drugs when you came up with your Final Smash? No offense.

GanonDUMBASS: What's the square root of Kraft Mac and Cheese? Figure that out, DUMBASS!

Dares

Wario: Eat your bike!

Fox, Falco, and Wolf: Have an epically epic battle using only your blasters. Every Star Fox character for themselves! Also, there must be at least 3 matrixes!

Olimar: Remember Red's dare to let his Pokémon beat him up? Same with you, except with your Pikmin!

Me: "So Wolf, do you have an answer?"

Wolf: "All other taunts but Luigi's don't give damage! So don't ask me!

Brianna: "So Luigi, were you on drugs?"

Luigi: "Everyone thinks that! If you read the trophy description it says it was the darkness I embraced while in Mario's shadow!"

Brianna: "Okay…"

Rell: "So, GanonDOUCHE/dick/DUMBASS, what is the square root of Kraft Mac and Cheese?"

GanonDOUCHE/dick/DUMBASS: "Will God of Geeks take pity on me with these nicknames?"

Me: "Fine…"

Ganondorf: "Much better! The square root of Kraft Mac and Cheese is evil!"

Me: "Eat your bike, Wario!"

Wario: "Yummy!"

He swallows it whole. He then lets out a loud belch.

Brianna: "Laser fight!"

Fox, Falco, and Wolf step into an arena. Falco fires first at Wolf. Wolf does a matrix duck and the laser barely grazes his chin hair. Wolf fires a couple blasts back at Falco. They get reflected towards Fox. Fox does a matrix leap and goes way above the blast. They then go into laser frenzy mode. They fire lasers blindly all over the place. Fox hits Falco and Wolf with a couple of his blast. The bird and the lupine realized how annoying they were and set up the levels on their blasters. They fire five shots with each trigger pull. They eventually overpower Fox. Wolf turns to Falco to fire more shots but realizes it has jammed. Falco points his blaster at Wolf. Wolf scrambles to get his blaster working. He gets frustrated and decides to throw the gun because of the blade on the end. When it gets close to Falco, Falco does a matrix sidestep and when the blaster passes him he grabs it in mid-air. He throws it back towards Wolf and sends a laser after it. When the blaster gets close to Wolf's face the laser hits it and causes an explosion. Wolf gets knocked out.

Me: "That… was… AWESOME!"

Rell: "Let's move on to Olimar's dare!"

Olimar leans down to his Pikmin.

Olimar: "Come on, hit me!"

His Pikmin seem hesitant. Olimar sighs and takes his helmet off. The Pikmin scream again and beat up Olimar.

Me: "More dares from Vernon Hediger!"

… *suppresses anger, laughs insanely*

Truths

Ike: How are you able to hold and swing your two-handed sword, Ragnell, with one hand?

Marth: Please explain why you wear a tiara.

Pit: What would you do if you heard Snake's Codec call about you?

Dares

Lucario, Link, Ike, Marth and Ganondorf- use Final Smashes on one spot simultaneously (that spot will be GanonDORK)

Lucas and Ness- P.K. Pulse vs. P.K. Freeze

Fox, Falco, and Wolf- Landmaster demolition derby!

Brianna: "How are you able to use a two handed sword, one handed?"

Ike: "Well I…"

Me: "…use steroids!"

Ike: "I don't use steroids!"

Me: "Oh right, you also heroin and cocaine!"

I flash a big smile and stick out my thumb.

Ike: "Forget it!"

Rell: "Father, why do you wear a tiara?"

Marth: "Great… now I'm getting bothered with parental titles with this kid."

Me: "DEAL WITH IT!"

Marth: "The tiara was given to me!"

Me: "By who?"

Marth: "Leave me alone!"

Me: "Pit, how would you react to Snake's Codec call about you?"

Pit: "Probably bad!"

Brianna: "Final Smash time!"

Ganondorf: "Oh yeah!"

He turns into Ganon.

Link: "Attack his sweet spot!"

Lucario, Link, Ike, and Marth aim their Final Smashes at Ganondorf's giant scar. Ike and Link start slashing. When they get to their final slash, Marth and Lucario attack. The combined power of the two mighty slashes, stab and blast causes an explosion. When the smoke clears, Ganondorf wasn't there.

Me: "Well, since he's dead I can call him GanonDOUCHE/dick/DUMBASS again!"

GanonDOUCHE/dick/DUMBASS: "You asshole!"

He Warlock Punches me.

Rell: "P.K. Pulse vs. P.K. Freeze!"

Ness and Lucas both use their signature moves. They collide and make a self-lighting, ice disco ball.

Me: "Cool!"

Rell: "Time for a Landmaster demolition derby!"

Fox: "Landmaster!"

Falco: "Personally, I prefer the aiiiiirrrrr!"

Wolf: "I'm gonna have fun with this thing!"

All their Landmasters land and they get ready to fight. Wolf sends a laser through Fox's Landmaster and rams Falco's.

Me: "Wolf wins!"

Brianna: "Time for more of Foxpilot's dares!"

Hey, you anticipated my reaction and summoned me! Good work. For the record, I'm not a fanboy. Shut up! I know what you're thinking. Shut UP!

Truths

Bowser- So you liek Mudkipz? How would feel if I set one on fire and threw it into a library?

Lucas- What's it like to be only molecules?

Captain Falcon- Do you ever get helmet hair?

Dares

Wario- I'm going to keep doing this until all hats have been removed. What's under your hat/helmet?

Pikachu- Go surfing.

Peach- Use the Frying Pan of Pain to bash Wario's exposed scalp.

Eh, excuse the rant earlier. Oh, and Brawl Taunts references- the obligatory chapter for all SSBB ToD has been done!

Brianna: "Bowser, how would you feel if Foxpilot set a Mudkip on fire and then threw it into a library?"

Bowser: "I would feel murderous!"

Rell: "Lucas, what's it like being only molecules?"

Lucas: "Very odd, I could see everywhere at the same time!"

Me: "Captain Falcon, do you ever get helmet hair?"

Falcon: "Oddly never!"

Brianna: "What's under your hat Wario?"

Wario lifts up his hat revealing a stack of something made of paper.

Me: "What are those?"

Wario: "Porno mags."

Everyone: "OMG!"

Rell: "Moving on, Pikachu you must go surfing!"

Pikachu grabs a surfboard and runs to the beach eagerly. He comes back soaking wet and satisfied.

Me: "Bash Wario, Peach!"

Peach: "Die you pervert!"

Peach pretty much slams Wario's head off.

Me: "These next dares are from Nintendo Rulez!"

Mario- How come you don't use Mario Tornado anymore?

Wario- How come your SHOULD charge isn't a special move and when did you start eating people and things?

Marth- Do you ever miss your family back home?

Roy- Does your Sword of Seals have a connection with Marth's Shield of Seals?

Game and Watch- I dare you to try to pull off a Falcon Punch!

Rell: "Why don't you use Mario Tornado anymore, Mario?"

Mario: "It was so Luigi could have more unique moves!"

Brianna: "How about it Wario?"

Wario: "I don't know why my SHOULD charge isn't a special move and I started eating people and things ever since E3 2006!"

Me: "Marth, do you ever miss your family back home?"

Marth: "Yeah, I kind of do. Speaking of home… Master Hand, when do I get out of here?"

Master Hand: "Never!"

Marth: "Damn it!"

Me: "What's wrong?"

Marth: "When I was invited to Melee I told Sheeda that as soon as I got out we would get married. So I'm never marrying her because of Master Hand's fine print!"

Me: "Okay…"

Brianna: "Who's this Roy?"

Me: "He's a Melee character!"

All of sudden, a bathtub with Roy in it appears.

Roy: "What the hell?"

Me: "We need to ask you a question!"

Roy stands up in anger with his sword ablaze.

Roy: "Hell no! You interrupt my bath for a stupid question and think I'll comply?"

He notices everyone staring, a couple Smashers covering the Kid Smashers eyes and what he believed to be a deep blush on Brianna's cheeks.

Roy: "Oh, right, I'm naked!"

He runs through a door and when he comes back he is in his normal clothes. It's Brianna's turn to ask the question. Her voice sounds deeply seductive.

Brianna: "Does that sword of yours have any connection with Marth's shield?"

Roy: "I honestly don't know!"

Briana starts to hold Roy and rub around in his hair. I start smelling something. I walk over to Roy's tub.

Me: "There are candles on this tub!"

I stick my hand into the tub.

Me: "There are also rose petals in the tub! Roy, were you waiting for someone?"

Roy blushes and Brianna looks appalled. She slaps Roy.

Brianna: "You led me on!"

Roy: "No I didn't!"

Brianna runs over to Ike.

Brianna: "Well at least there is another Fire Emblem Smasher that has the power over flames!"

Ike: "I also have a girlfriend!"

Brianna growls.

Brianna: "God of Geeks!"

Me: "What?"

Brianna: "I have a dare for you! I dare you to write a yaoi fic on Ike and Roy!"

I grow an evil smile.

Me: "MWHAHAHA! I shall write one and I will call it "The Burning Flame of Love!" Mehehehe!"

Ike and Roy groan.

Rell: "Game and Watch, pull off a Falcon Punch!"

Game and Watch: "Beeping…beep!"

A fire falcon extends from his fist into a wall. The wall collapses.

Me: "We now have some dares from RaNdOm Cat927!"

You have my undivided attention… for now…

DAREZ

Wolf: Kiss Krystal and see what happens.

Fox: *hands over a bazooka* go crazy.

Lucario: I love you, so you get a chocolate bar!

Snake: Tell Samus she's fat or get tazed in the balls. You face whichever you choose.

Falcon: see above.

TRUTHZ

Link: Midna or Zelda?

*that's all I can think of right now…BYEZ!*

Me: "Wolf, kiss Krystal!"

Wolf: "Sweet!"

Krystal appeared in a flash of light.

Krystal: "What am I doing here?"

Wolf runs towards her and kisses her. Krystal kicks him in the balls. Wolf screams in agonizing pain. He turns to see an angry Fox.

Wolf: "Crap!"

Rell: "This could go into the 2nd dare!"

A bazooka falls out of the sky.

Fox: "You must die, Wolf!"

Fox blows away Wolf.

Brianna: "You good Fox?"

Fox: "Totally!"

Brianna: "Lucario, you get chocolate!"

Lucario: "Chocolate? Did you say chocolate? CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!"

Brianna: "Settle down!"

She shoves the chocolate into his mouth.

Me: "Snake?"

Snake: "Which is less painful?"

He turns to Samus.

Snake: "You're fat!"

Samus slaps him and then tazes him in the balls.

Rell: "What about you Falcon?"

Falcon: "I'm not an idiot, tazed in balls!"

He gets tazed but it gets stuck and he dies of pain.

Brianna: "Midna or Zelda, Link?"

Link: "Why even ask that? Everyone knows God of Geeks is a ZeLinker!"

Me: "I am not!"

Rell: "More dares from Aquas Dragoknight!"

Now we see the reason Dr. Mario wasn't accepted into Brawl: HIS MAD SKILLZ WERE TOO EPIC! *slapped*

Truths

Wolf: What's under that eyepiece of yours?

DDD: Have you met the Burger King?

Lucas: Are you keeping the badass attitude?

Dares

Kirby & Yoshi: Hey, look! IT'S A GIANT MUFFIN! Fight to the death for it!

Sonic: Watch the Super Mario Bros Movie (WORST EPIC FAIL E VER)

Wario: Both Weegee and Tails Doll want your soul…yeah, good luck with that.

Meta Knight: Don't be shy you! Show your true face to the world…or else you will DIE!

Falcon: TAKE OFF YOUR HELMET FOOL (if Foxpilot hasn't beaten me to it yet, if so pass this on to Toon Link)

Me: "What's under that eyepiece of yours Wolf?"

Wolf: "An eye!"

Brianna: "Have you met the Burger King, DDD?"

DDD: "Never!"

Just then the Burger King runs through the door. He waved to DDD and runs away.

Rell: "Lucas, are you keeping the badass attitude?"

Lucas: "Do you have a problem with it?"

Rell: "No…"

Lucas: "Then I'm keeping it!"

Me: "Fight to the death for a giant muffin, Kirby & Yoshi!"

Yoshi rushes to the muffin. He sticks his tongue out. However, Kirby uses his Final Cutter to slice Yoshi's tongue off.

Kirby: "My muffin!"

Brianna: "Watch the Super Mario Bros Movie, Sonic."

Sonic: "How bad can it be?"

Sonic goes into another room to watch the movie. He comes out looking like a guy who has seen to much death.

Rell: "Wario, good-bye!"

Wario: "What do you mean?"

Rell: "Your dare!"

Wario: "Oh, that! I actually sold my soul for a year's supply of garlic!"

The Tails Doll: "Damn it!"

He walks away with Weegee in tow.

Me: "Show your true face, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight takes of his mask revealing white facial features.

Brianna walks over to Falcon's corpse and pulls his helmet off. What is revealed are all of Falcon's racing trophies.

Me: "Odd…"

Rell: "Send in your submissions!"

Brianna: "Or die!"


	8. What's With All the Effing Hats?

What Is With All the Effing Hats?

Me: "Welcome back!"

Brianna: "Woo-hoo!"

Rell: "Sigh!"

Mario: "Oh crap!"

Link: "Damn it!"

Falcon's ghost: "Man, did my balls hurt!"

Luigi: "GHOST!"

Luigi sucks up Falcon's ghost into his little vacuum.

Falcon's ghost: "F**k you Luigi!"

Luigi: "It talks and knows my name!"

Luigi throws the vacuum thing into the ocean.

Luigi: "Thank the Divine Council, I'm safe!"

Me: "Divine Council?"

Master Hand: "It consists of me, Crazy Hand, Din, Naryu, Farore, and Arceus, the various deities of the Fire Emblem world, Palutena, and all the other gods and goddesses of each of the Smashers' worlds!"

Me: "Oh, okay!"

Brianna: "Our first submission today is from Vernon Hediger!"

Well, this is what I could come up with:

Truths

Snake: If you could change your neutral-B, what would it be?

Pit: If you could change your Final Smash, what would it be?

Link: If you could bring back Young Link, would you?

Dares

Snake: Let everyone hear your codec calls about them (ALL OF THEM)

Luigi: Fight Weegee!

*summons Snake, Mario, Sonic, and Master Chief to Final Destination* Ready? Fight!

Me: "So Snake, what do you want your neutral-B to be?"

Snake: "Falcoooon…Punch!"

I get punched through a wall.

Brianna: "What do you want your Final Smash to be, Pit?"

Pit: "I would like to shoot a giant arrow that consists of ice and electric powers. If you have a certain amount of damage, you get KO'ed immediately and even if you're at a low percentage, you will get stuck in the arrow and get dragged off of the stage!"

Brianna: "Cool!"

Rell: "Link, if you could bring back Young Link, would you?"

Link: "No way! Anything that would happen to him would happen to me! I one time told him this and he decided to slam a hammer into his forehead and then try to pay Bowser 5 bucks to saw off his foot!"

Bowser: "I remember that!"

I hook my computer up to a big screen TV.

Snake: "What are doing?"

Me: "Showing everyone your codec calls about them!"

Snake visibly gulped.

_Many minutes later…_

DDD: "You thought I was a penguin?"

Jigglypuff: "You thought I was a pink marshmallow?"

Mario: "You think I'm stupid for not telling Peach to stop getting kidnapped?"

Pikachu: "That girl thought I was _cute? _That is unacceptable! She must die! You should too!"

Everyone advanced on Snake.

Weegee: *talks in his silent language*

Luigi: "Oh right, I have to fight you!"

They engage in the greatest fight ever. Luigi and Weegee are both pretty worn out.

Luigi: "Your power is great, Weegee! However, I have something that rivals your creepiness and soul stealing! Negative Zone!"

Luigi activates his Final Smash. He then controls the negative energy and traps Weegee in a concentrated smaller Negative Zone.

Luigi: "Go back to wince you came!"

Weegee: "F**k you, Luigi!"

Everyone gasps at Weegee talking.

Luigi: "That's Mama Luigi to you Weegee!"

The Negative Zone appears to crush Weegee as he is sent back to Hell. The Devil's going to be tortured!

Everyone: "That was so badass!"

Snake, Mario and Sonic disappear. They reappear on Final Destination. A guy in green armor and a large orange screen on his helmet appears. He pulls out a large gun and fires rapidly. The mascot and third party characters hit the deck.

Mario: "This guy is crazy!"

Sonic: "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Snake: "Not on my watch!"

Snake throws a grenade into the gun. It stops firing and explodes in 5 seconds. Sonic runs up and pushes Master Chief off the level.

Sonic: "That was close!"

After he finishes that sentence, he is blown off stage by Snake's forward-B.

Mario: "That was cheap!"

Snake: "So what? I beat him!"

Mario: "You know…you're right!"

Mario sticks his hand out. Snake grabs it and shakes hands with Mario. Mario grows an evil grin. Snake is confused until Mario spins Snake around and throws him off stage.

Announcer: "The winner is…Mario!"

Rell: "We now have dares from Aquas Dragoknight!"

Ahh, nothing lightens the mood more than seeing Star Fox character beat the sh*t out of each other!

Truths

Bowser: How come you love Peach if you have eight kids? Doesn't that mean you have a wife?

GanonDOUCHE: You have a lot of nasty names don't you? HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL, FOOL?

ROB: Got a girl? Anyone?

Dares:

Wario: YOU CHEATER! Now I dare you to say Daisy's an ugly tomboy in front of Luigi! (No offense to Daisy fans, I like her too!)

Lucario: USE DA FORCE!

All other Smashers: Quick, everyone say as many Star Fox 64 quotes as you can!

And before I leave, I have a challenge for God of Geeks and her OC's *pulls out a picture of an 11 year old girl with blonde hair picked in low pigtails, a fuchsia hairband, green eyes, a striped pink/white shirt, blue shorts and pink shoes* This is my OC Shiruki! One of her parents is a Smasher just like Rell and Brianna! If you can guess who it is, I will give you whatever you what using my magic, non-author's powers (except drugs, becuz those suck!)

Here's the only clue I'm giving you:

-One of her parents is one of the Smashers. The other is not but bears the name of a Smasher.

And with that, I bid you adieu…FOOLISH MORTALS! *evil cackle*

Me: "Bowser, why do you love Peach when it seems like you have a wife?"

Bowser: "I adopt all my kids!"

Brianna: "GanonDOUCHE/dick/DUMBASS, how do you feel about all your nicknames?"

GanonDOUCHE/dick/DUMBASS: "Really angry and murderous!"

Rell: "ROB, do you have a girl?"

ROB: "No, I am a robot and have no need for such things."

Me: "Okay Wario…time to insult Daisy in front of Luigi!"

Wario walks over to Luigi.

Wario: "Daisy is an ugly tomboy!"

Luigi grabs Wario's face and rips it off.

Brianna: "Lucario, use the Force!"

Lucario concentrates and everyone starts floating.

Rell: "Star Fox 64 quotes!"

Everyone stares at him.

Rell: "You seriously don't know any?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

Brianna: "You have a challenge God of Geeks!"

I take a close look at the picture.

Me: "I have no idea!"

Rell: "We now have dares from SilverFanatic!"

That was the most epic thing EVER! Anyway…

Truths

Sonic: What makes you so fast, your genes or your SHOES?

Pit: (God of Geeks, hold a knife up to Pit's throat whilst this is answered) I'll ask this once more. WHO DO YOU LIKE MOST, ANGEL BOY?

Dares

Fox: (had to do this) DO A BARREL ROLL!

Snake: blow up an assist of your choice.

Brianna: "What makes you so fast Sonic?"

Sonic: "It's honestly my shoes!"

I hold a knife to Pit's throat.

Me: "Who do you like most, Pit? I don't want to have to kill you!"

Pit: "I don't like any of them!"

The knife draws closer to Pit's jugular. Pit starts to cry.

Pit: "I don't like anyone, honest!"

Me: "I don't believe you!"

Pit puppy dog eyes me.

Me: "Can't… resist… the guilt… and cuteness…"

I let go off Pit. Pit flops on the floor still crying.

Rell: "Fox, do a barrel roll!"

Fox goes into a seizure at the mention of barrel rolls.

Brianna: "Snake, you get to blow up an assist!"

Snake smiles evilly.

Snake: "Mr. Resetti, where are you?"

Mr. Resetti: "Don't make me lecture you!"

Snake points his rocket launcher at the mole.

Mr. Resetti: "Oh my God!"

He dies in an epic explosion.

Me: "We have dares from someone!"

Sorry I haven't reviewed in so long…now for the dares!

Olimar~ Put _all_ your Pikmin in your helmet and eat the helmet whole with the Pikmin still inside.

Zero Suit Samus~ you get to pick anyone of the Smashers and superglue headphones to their ears. Kirby and Sonic's taunts will be playing out of them. They will have to survive this for the entire chapter.

And truths:

Sheik~ we all know what Toon Zelda looks like. What would Toon Sheik look like?

Me: "Olimar?"

Olimar reluctantly swallowed the Pikmin filled helmet. Five minutes later, Olimar threw up.

Brianna: "Here are the headphones, Samus!"

Samus grabbed them and walked over to Snake.

Samus: "For calling me fat and that codec call, I have chosen you to be the victim! Also, since I didn't really like you in the first place, we're through! This taunt soundtrack will probably wipe your mind of when I showed you my… you know!"

Snake fell over when the taunts started and didn't stop twitching.

Me: "Zelda, can we talk to Sheik?"

Zelda: "Fine…"

She transforms into Sheik.

Me: "So what would Toon Sheik look like?"

Sheik: "Tetra _is_ the Toon Sheik!"

Me: "Okay!"

Brianna: "Time for Foxpilot's dares!"

"Send in submissions or die," eh? Well with such a kind and well planned threat like that, how can I not?

Truths

Falco- we all know you like bread but do you like cake?

Bowser- have you ever tried to eat Peach?

Kirby- where did you learn how to do a Barrel Roll (aerial-A)

Dares

Master Hand- give Marth time off to marry Sheeda / Caeda! Do it!

Fox- kiss Krystal and see what happens!

Red- what's under your hat?

Good news: We're running out of Smashers with hats, so I'll have to start being more original!

Brianna: "Falco, do you like cake?"

Falco: "A little bit…"

Rell: "Have you ever tried to eat Peach, Bowser?"

Bowser: "Never!"

Me: "Kirby, where did you learn to do a barrel roll?"

Kirby: "By playing Star Fox 64!"

Brianna: "Let Marth go marry Sheeda, Master Hand!"

Master Hand: "Never!"

Brianna holds a gun to Master Hand.

Master Hand: "Don't shoot! I'll let Marth go home!"

Master Hand handed Marth something.

Master Hand: "You can come back whenever you feel like this device!"

Marth disappears in a flash of light. He comes back five minutes later very disturbed.

Me: "Wow that went fast!"

Marth: "I think Sheeda is cheating on me!"

Everyone, including Foxpilot on his computer: "Impossible!"

Marth: "I'm going to go talk to a therapist about this!"

Marth walks away.

Me: "Fox, you have to kiss Krystal!"

Fox blushes but nobody can tell with the fur on his face. Fox does the classic deny.

Fox: "I don't want to!"

Everyone stares at him with their "really?" faces.

Krystal: "Why don't you?"

Fox: "Um… you're not attractive?"

Krystal beats the crap out of Fox.

Rell: "What's under your hat Red?"

Red takes off his hat revealing a Pokémon egg.

Rell: "How does it fit?"

Red: "I don't know!"

Brianna: "Time for doggiefan's dares!"

It's odd how ToD's never get old…huh…*shrugs* OH WELLZ! DOGGIEFAN THINKS IT'S TIME TO TORTURE!

Marth and Ike- read every yaoi fic on you ever made!

Melee rejects (Pichu, Dr. Mario, Roy, Young Link, and Mewtwo) - DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WOULD GET OFF THAT EASILY? NOT A CHANCE! YOU ARE NOW TORTURE-EES OF THIS ToD!

(Must… submit… to running gag) DDD- what's under _your_ hat?

(Sorry Kirby. You're my favorite but…) Kirby and DDD- Eat all of Lucario's chocolate and run like f**k while you can!

Kirby- (given if he survives) date Jigglypuff.

The Waddle Dees- you guys are so mistreated. Two options:

One: Attack DDD

Or

Two: become Smashers

Red: YOU AREN'T GETTING OFF EITHER! Try to catch all the legendary Pokémon with ONLY empty poke balls!

Red's Pokémon: Watch this fine show with popcorn!

Me: "Marth get out of your therapy so you can do the dare!"

Marth: "No!"

Master Hand: "It turns out you got knocked out while transporting! You dreamed the whole thing!"

Marth: "Thanks for telling me now!"

Marth comes back in. He and Ike do the dare. When they are all done they faint.

Brianna: "Bring in the rejects!"

All the Melee rejects came in from their various activities. Pichu was eating, Dr. Mario was already there, Young Link was fighting something, Mewtwo seemed to be meditating, and there was a dark void where Roy would be. It took about thirty minutes for it to disappear and for Roy to appear.

Me: "What the hell happened dude?"

Roy: "I was able to make sure when you summon me, I come in when I want to!"

I smell something.

Roy: "What's going on with you?"

Me: "I might be a lion Kirby but I also have some dog and black bear in me! I can smell the most miniscule smells! Does anyone else smell a high concentration of sexual hormones?"

Roy blushed.

Everyone: "Really dude?"

Rell: "DDD, what is under _your _hat?"

DDD pulls of his hat revealing a Kirby plush toy.

Kirby: "I thought you hated me!"

DDD: "I know but you're so KAWAI!"

Kirby groans at the Japanese word for cute.

Me: "Well, you both get to eat Lucario's chocolate together!"

DDD and Kirby: "YAYZ, CHOCOLATE!"

They both suck it up whole. Lucario screams and lunges. I freeze Lucario in time.

Me: "It's for a future dare!"

Brianna: "Kirby, you have to date Jigglypuff!"

Kirby: "No way! Uncle Meta Knight told me yesterday that he likes her!"

Jigglypuff looks at and Meta Knight blushes so hard, his mask starts to melt.

Rell: "Waddle Dees?"

They all scream a war cry and rush DDD. DDD screams as he is beaten to a pulp.

Rell: "Red, go capture all the legendary Pokémon with _just_ empty Poke Balls!"

Red rushes out of the building. His Pokémon are given popcorn and they turn on the TV. What they see is disturbing. Red has is throwing around the Legendary Pokémon.

Zapdos: "Oh my Arceus! This guy is crazy!"

Lugia: "My face hurts!"

Groudon: "He just kicked me in the nuts!"

Dialga: "I think I've been raped!"

The only ones standing a fight are Entei, Rayquaza, Mew, Uxie, Mespirit, Azelf, and Giratina. However, Red suddenly managed to make Mew, Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf fall asleep. He couldn't hurt them because they were too cute! He somehow reflected one of Entei's attacks back at Entei. Only Rayquaza and Giratina were left.

Lucario: "Let's see how he stands against one of the most ferocious legendaries and the Mirror World Pokémon!"

Red grabs Rayquaza's tail and threw him into Giratina. Red throws Poke Balls to all the Legendary Pokémon and captures them.

Red: "F**k yeah!"

His Pokémon's mouths were wide open at this amazing feat of human power.

Rell: "What the hell?"

Me: "We now have dares from raynetay!"

Hi

5 dares

Wario: Fart on the author!

Meta Knight: take off your mask!

Captain Falcon: you will now be known as Craptain Dumbass Gay Failcon!

ZSS: Love test, kiss every man, and if they react with a happy reaction put them on your kill list.

Lucario: every time you overreact to chocolate you get blasted by a bazooka.

Me: "Wario, if you…"

I'm interrupted by him farting on my face. I growl and pull out the Author's Book of Ultimate Evil.

Me: "Prepare to be destroyed!"

I write in it. Wario gets his soul back and he disappears to Hell. There, he gets stared at by Weegee for eternity, MWHAHAHA!

Brianna: "Meta-Knight already has taken off his mask, so moving on, hey Captain Falcon!"

Craptain Dumbass Gay Failcon: "What? Wait a minute, no, my name!"

Rell: "Kissing time!"

After Samus kissed everyone, Snake, Craptain Dumbass Gay Failcon, Bowser, Ganondorf, Ike and Pit were on her kill list.

Me: "Aha, so you like Samus! I knew you liked someone Pit!"

Pit: "I only like her because you support the PitxSamus pairing!"

Me: "I do not! Okay, maybe I do!"

SilverFanatic: "I also knew you liked one of the female Smashers!"

Me: "Go away!"

Palutena appears.

Palutena: "Pit, we need to have a talk about women and duties again!"

Pit: "Oh crap!"

They both disappear in a flash of light.

Me: "Time to unfreeze Lucario!"

Lucario: "My chocolate!"

He gets blasted by a bazooka.

Rell: "We have dares from takuyamax101!"

Ha-ha that chapter was so funny

Truths

Pit- have you ever kissed a girl, anyone at all?

Samus- do you like either Falcon or Snake?"

Lucas- do you like Nana as a not to close friend?

Dares

Samus- kiss Fox and see what happens!

Brianna- burn everybody!

Zelda- kiss Marth and then lock both Link and Marth in a closet for 15 minutes!

Love the stories! LOL!

Pit yells from the sky.

Pit: "Well all the guys were kissed by Samus on the last set of dares, so yes!"

Samus: "I don't like either Falcon or Snake!"

Lucas: "I guess I kind of like Nana as a not to close friend!"

Nana: "I will kill you!"

Samus: "I already kissed Fox and nothing happened!"

Brianna laughs maniacally.

Brianna: "Everyone must burn!"

Everyone is set on fire. We all scream and run around. The fire department has to come and put us out.

Me: "Zelda?"

She kisses Marth and locks him in a closet with Link.

Marth: "Look, Link…"

Link: "Shut…up!"

Me: "While they're in there…dares from anonymous!"

Hi guys, I just had to say this is good, God of Geeks please write an ssb/total drama island crossover.

Truths

Popo: Why does Nana have to die when you die in Brawl?

Everyone: Do any of you watch Total Drama Island and its other series? If so, who are your faves?

Toon Link: What's under your hat?

Dares

Peach: Lindsay will be brought from Total Drama Island. Endure her cursing at you just like Heather did.

Wario: French kiss Samus and see how she reacts.

Samus: Attack him with Katie and Sadie from TDI's "eeeeiiii's" to deafen him. I personally suggest a Zero Laser to the nuts!

Me: "Why does Nana die when you die, Popo?"

Popo: "To make the game more fair. If you look hard enough, on some costumes Nana is the lead climber and I die when _she_ dies!"

Brianna: "Do any of you watch Total Drama Island?"

Everyone shakes their heads in a "no" fashion.

Rell: "What's under your hat?"

Toon Link: "It's where I keep the Wind Waker!"

He pulls of his hat and reveals the said baton like thing.

Me: "Get the kids out of here so they don't hear these very bad words."

The kids come back from another room after a couple minutes. Everyone's mouths were wide open. Peach was twitching uncontrollably.

Wario walks towards Samus.

Samus: "Try and I will get Lucas to super anime punch you again!"

Wario backs down.

Me: "All right…that's all the time we have today so bye!"

Brianna: "And this story won't be updated for a while because God of Geeks isn't allowed to bring his computer to his mom's!"

Rell: "I thought your mother died?"

Me: "It was a freaking joke on what kind of ridiculous things people swear on!"

Brianna: "Anyways, see you next week on Total…Drama- I mean Truths or Dares that make you say, "Why?"


	9. Random Craziness!

Random Craziness

Me: "Ready? Let's jump into this story!"

Everyone: "Yay…"

Rell: "I hope there are no more hat dares!"

Brianna: "Shut up!"

Mario: "As the mascot of Nintendo, I say no more!"

Everyone else: "He's right!"

Me: "Nintendo said as long as I disclaim, I can do anything with you guys!"

Random person: "That sounded perverted!"

Me: "Shut up Ryan Seacrest!"

Ryan Seacrest: "Why can't I appear?"

Me: "Because I am the author and I don't like you! I hope you are the next person to quit American Idol and then you are replaced by a random person off the streets!"

Ryan Seacrest: "All right, fine!"

Brianna: "Okay…"

Rell: "Our first dares are from Vernon Hediger!"

First: Link the "you get hurt when he does" only applied in Melee, now you're from Twilight Princess!

Second: *changes Captain Falcon's name back to normal*

Truths:

Toon Link: if you could change your side special to Skull Hammer, would you?

Link: Now that you know, would you bring back Young Link?

Link: if you had to either get locked in a warehouse with 100 of Ganondorf in it or a dozen Princess Ruto in it, which would you choose?

Dares:

Captain Falcon: show Ganondorf your moves and DESTROY THE IMPOSTOR!

Link: Whatever you chose in the "Warehouse" truth, YOU MUST EXPERIENCE!

Fox: Listen to the barrel roll song!

Me: "Would you like to use skull hammer as your side special, Toon?"

Toon: "Totally!"

Brianna: "Well, Young Link is already back on a past dare!"

Rell: "Link, would you rather be in a warehouse with 100 GanonD/D/D clones or a dozen Princess Ruto clones?"

Link shivers at the mention of Ruto.

Link: "I would have to be in a Ganondorf filled warehouse!"

Me: "Captain Falcon?"

Falcon: "Falcon…Punch!"

GanonD/D/D is destroyed.

Brianna pushes Link into a GanonD/D/D clone filled warehouse. Link's screams of pain reverberate throughout the building.

Rell put earphones on Fox. The barrel roll song plays. Fox screams and faints.

Brianna: "Now we have dares from emmy!"

it is me again DARES have Samus put a micro chip into snakes head to make him perfect fox strap Ness and Lucas to the couch and make them watch every horrible movie there is I have one more link sneak into Samus and peach's room and read there diaries

Brianna: "That first dare is slightly confusing…"

Me: "Let's move on to the next one! Fox, strap down Ness and Lucas to that couch!"

Fox obliges. He takes out every horrible movie ever! Ness and Lucas scream in eye burning pain.

Rell: "You have to read Samus' and Peach's diaries Link!"

Link sneaks up to the said females' room. He reads Samus'.

Link: "!"

He reads Peach's.

Link: "At least this one has writing in it!"

Link comes back down to see we went back to the first dare. Snake's head is bleeding profusely and the micro chip malfunctioned making Snake seize uncontrollably.

Me: "Time for dares from .

Samus and Meta Knight: sing a duet!

MK: "No, I can't!"

Me: "Why not?"

MK: "I'm horrible at singing!"

Me: "With your Spanish accented voice you should sing perfectly!"

MK: "I just can't!"

I roll my eyes and throw Samus and Meta Knight microphones. MK face-palms then proceeds to sing.

_One duet later…_

Everyone's ears are bleeding.

MK: "I told you so!"

Brianna: "We have more dares from SilverFanatic!"

Hey! You support PitxSamus to?

Yayz… :3

Truths

Wario: How would you rather live? No money or no garlic?

Sonic: Do you like WAFFULZ?

Dares

Game and Watch: Call your least favorite Smasher a bunch of swear words.

Luigi: It's your turn! What be under your hat?

Everyone: MOST IRRITATING TAUNT NOW!

Me: "Wario, no money or no garlic?"

Wario: "I would kill myself before any of those happened!"

Rell: "Sonic has to read the question, I'm not saying that!"

Sonic reads the question. He suddenly breaks into the song. Falco shoots him to save us from torture.

Brianna: "Game and Watch, swear time now!"

He turns toward Wario and releasing a stream of f-bombs, s-words, and son of bee-otches.

Me: "Luigi, what be under your hat?"

Luigi takes off his hat revealing a screwdriver.

Me: "What the…"

Luigi: "You didn't think being a plumber was my only job!"

Brianna: "It's time for the most irritating taunt!"

Zelda: "Which is more irritating?"

Sonic: "My taunt?"

Kirby: "Or mine?"

Brianna: "Good point!"

Me: "Dares from anonymous!"

Hi, I'm sorry that you don't TDI but I'd like to thank you for answering my review.

Dares

Everyone: Watch all episodes of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama world tour and say who your favorite character is and favorite moment is. You must do this.

Samus: Zero Laser Wario in the nuts and any other punishment that comes to mind!

God of Geeks: Perform the dares I posted involving Lindsay, Katie and Sadie.

Truths

Pikachu: If I gave you a thunderstone, would you take it?

Bowser: When you capture Peach, do you get "urges" to do things?

Samus: Are they fake? (snicker)

Thank you so much but please involve TDI in a bigger role.

Thanks.

Me: "Okay, you all have to watch the Total Drama series!"

Everyone groans. I make them watch.

Everyone: "We hated it!"

Me: "That can't be possible!

They all stick their tongues at me.

Brianna: "Samus, Zero Laser Wario's nuts!"

Samus gets into her Power Suit and destroys Wario's nuts.

Rell: "GoG…"

Me: "I'm not doing those dares! This isn't a crossover! It is a SSBB fic!"

Brianna: "Would you take a thunderstone Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "No way! I'm strong enough already!"

Rell: "Do you get 'urges' to do things when you capture Peach?"

Bowser: "Well… I get urges to… play video games with her!"

Peach: "He has the crappiest games!"

Me: "Samus, are they fake?"

Samus stands up and goes to kill the reviewer.

Rell: "We have dares from anonymous…again!"

Please update soon

Dares

Crazy Hand: Bring Lindsay in from TDI for the chapter.

Samus: Endure Lindsay's babblings

Guys: Ignore Lindsay's assets

Peach: Don't hit Lindsay for what she said to you; seriously, she's my fave, have Courtney and Heather brought in to be hit instead.

ROB: Use an age ray on Lucas, Ness and Toon so they're older and on Wolf, GanonDOUCHE, and Wario so they are babies.

Truths

Luigi: What's under your hat?

Lucas: Your mother's a stiff screwed by Wario and your brother was killed by your badge, how does that make you feel?

Ganondorf: Should you call claims direct for all the times L and Z have hurt you?

Me: "NO WAY! No TDI dares, ROB, age ray!"

ROB powers up his age ray eyes. He shoots Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link. The kids (?) all scream. Wolf, GanonD/D/D, and Wario are then turned into babies. They all cry.

All the girls: "Baby Wolf is so cute!"

Baby Wolf is indeed cute. Everyone loves puppies! Baby Wolf growls at being called cute. Zelda tackles him and crushes him in a hug. Samus and Peach then fight her to hug Baby Wolf. Baby Wolf's eyes say "Help!"

Brianna: "We already answered truth number one so…Lucas?"

Lucas starts to twitch and somehow his anger turns him back to normal. He screams and teleports to kill the reviewer.

Rell: "Ganon…wait your still a baby."

Baby GanonD/D/D: "GOO?"

Me: "Aquas DragoKnight has reviewed again!"

LUIGI OWNS! He's officially more badass than Mario now!

Truths

Meta Knight: Are you related to Kirby? *coughhissoncough*

Mewtwo: How do you feel about Lucario?

Red: SCREW MUDKIPS! SO I HERD YOU LIEK SMUGLEAFZ!

Dares:

Luigi: You fought well against Weegee…but can you stand up to…Mr. L?

Snake: SHAME ON YOU! Samus doesn't love you anymore! Win her back or the Tails Doll will force you to play Sonic Next Gen, THEN EAT YOUR SOUL!

Lucas: Meet my OC Shiruki! Seems familiar? *hint hint*

MK: "I'm Kirby's uncle!"

Me: "How do you feel about Lucario, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo: "A deep sense of hatred!"

Rell: "Do u liek SMUGLEAFZ?"

Red: "What's a Smugleaf?"

Brianna: "Luigi, you must fight Mr. L!"

Luigi: "Who is this Mr. L everyone talks about?"

Everyone sighs, annoyed.

Rell: "You have to win back Samus, Snake!"

Snake tries to but fails because I am the author and I support PitxSamus! I evilly laugh. Snake the plays Sonic Next Gen and beats it in record time. He loses his soul to the Tails Doll.

Me: "Meet Shiruki, Lucas!"

Shiruki comes in. I notice something.

Me: "Now I know!"

Lucas and Shiruki meet while I stare back and forth between them.

Rell: "Now we have dares from Anonymous Call Me Mr. X!"

*holds up a picture of a 16 year old with golden armor, shy blue gloves, boots, and face shield, an orange jetpack and a sword made of energy (no it's not a lightsaber)*

Me: This is a pic of my OC, Dimensionmaster. He gets to stay for 3 chapters (if you let him, you get the author power of controlling dimensions).

Also…

Truths

Red: Are you Ash incognito?

Lucario: Why are you a chocolate addict?

Jigglypuff: Why do you marker people's faces?

Dares

Rell: YOU NO LONGER EXIST! MARTHXZELDA SHALL BURN!

Brianna: I wasn't kidding. You get to set fire to Marth!

Link: Go to Chuck E. Cheese for 3 hours!

Lucario: go to Chocolate Anonymous!

(Prepare for extra characters)

GoG: Let Panther in.

Panther: Kiss Krystal.

Fox: Choose your torture method.

I WILL BE BACK!

Me: "I don't have room for another OC! Are you Ash, Red?"

Red: "Who?"

Brianna: "Lucario, why are you a chocolate addict?"

Lucario: "Blame a kid named Max!"

Rell: "Why do you marker people's faces?"

Jigglypuff: "Because they don't appreciate my music when they sleep!"

Me: "Rell is not a result of MarthxZelda! Read my freaking story! It has do with a bad guy possessing Marth!"

Brianna: "Can I still burn Marth?"

Me: "Go ahead!"

Marth screams in pain.

Link goes to Chuck E. Cheese for three hours and comes back. He is holding a bunch of prizes.

Rell: "Lucario, you have to…"

Lucario: "Never!"

He runs away. Everyone rolls their eyes. I let Panther in.

Brianna: "You have to kiss Krystal!"

Panther: "Normally, I'd say yes, but I don't want to die!"

Brianna: "Alright…"

Me: "We now have dares from Anonymous x!"

LOL I love this chapter!

Dares:

Zelda: break Marth's tiara and see what happens

Wario: BURN BRIANNA!

Snake: Sing to Samus! XD

Link: Kiss Peach!

Truths:

Pit: What are your feelings about Samus? HUH? HUUH?

Craptain Dumbass Gay Failcon: What do think of YOUR nickname?

Lucario: What is up with you and chocolate?

Wario (if still alive): Which would you rather choose? Onions or money?

Zelda: Do you still like Link or would you rather have Ike as your boyfriend?

That's all, BYYYEEEZ!

Me: "Time to break Marth's tiara, Zelda!"

Zelda takes Marth's tiara and snaps it in half. Marth falls on the ground crying.

Me: "He's sensitive!"

Rell: "Time to burn Brianna, Wario!"

Wario takes out a flamethrower. He shoots Brianna with it. When he's done Brianna is still standing. She smiles evilly and sets Wario on fire.

Brianna: "Sing to Samus, Snake!"

Snake: "What's 'sing'?"

Brianna sets Snake on fire.

Me: "Kiss Peach, Link!"

Link: "No, I'll get in trouble with Zelda and Mario!"

Rell: "Well that cancels out a question! Pit, what are your feelings towards Samus?"

Pit: "Well, she's beautiful, nice…"

Snake: "There's only one feeling that men have towards Samus so don't lie!"

Pit: "I am an angel so I think purely!"

Me: "Yay, CDGF is back!"

CDGF: "Damn my nickname!"

Brianna: "We already answered the next question, Wario's dead, and Link refused to do the kiss dare! Moving on to Doggiefan's dares!"

HAH!

Yoshi- You, every book of the Twilight saga, blowtorch, NOW!

Everybody- BONFIRE!

R.O.B. - In the fire you go! *shoves him into burning book pile*

Red- Great job! *claps then turns to legends* Now kill him!

(Hm… The Kirbypuff shipping that I plan to include in later fics won't work with him in the way…) Meta Knight- *Ties him up and opens the door where the Meta fangirls wait* All yours!

Doggiefan thinks this is fun!

Me: "Burn the boring evil of the Twilight Saga, Yoshi!"

Yoshi smiles and sets fire to the books. Everyone starts partying around the flames. Brianna whistles innocently and pushes R.O.B. into the fire. He screams as his metal and plastic frame melt. While Red's back is turned the Legendary Pokémon sneak up on him. He gets beaten to a pulp. Red decides to release the Legendaries and then gets medical attention from Dr. Mario.

Rell: "Time to get torn to shreds Meta Knight!"

MK: "What?"

He gets tied up. MK is thrown out the door where the fangirls are. He screams in epic pain as he loses his limbs to rabid normal and yaoi fangirls.

Me: "Now a review from Foxpilot!"

Huh, I'm that obvious? Well, at least you fixed the therapy thing for Marth…or did you?

Truths:

Ike- you say you fight for your friends. Who are your friends in Brawl?

Roy- So, which one was it? C'mon, we know you have six ladies back home!

Dr. Mario- Can your Megavitamin attack/heal people outside of battle?

Dares:

Marth- let's try this again. Just be sure to talk to Sheeda/Caeda before you flip out, alright? Be back for the final dare.

Diddy Kong- you know the drill, hat off.

Everyone- I mean- everyone-! You'll all want Zelda fairies for this. *Ahem* you didn't know any SF 64 quotes? Not even the two most famous ones? For that, you will all suffer the WTF Boom! Nobody escapes! Nobody!

Have fun at your mom's house. See you when you get back!

Me: "Who are your friends in Brawl, Ike?"

Ike: "Um…no one! Everybody hates me!"

Rell: "Roy?"

Roy: "That's classified information!"

Brianna: "Can your Megavitamin attack/heal outside of battle, Dr. Mario?"

Dr. M: "Totally!"

Me: "Go try the marriage thing again, Marth!"

Marth disappears to Altea. A couple hours later, he comes back.

Marth: "Now I can't be called gay and that Sheeda is a just an excuse!"

Diddy Kong takes his hat off. He reveals DK's missing stash of bananas. DK roars and pummels his nephew. I smile. Everyone is confused until they hear a ticking noise.

Everyone: "What the fu…"

A giant Smart Bomb explosion goes off and evil laughter is heard resounding through the halls. Brianna passes around the Zelda healing fairies and the Smashers all get instantly better

Rell: "A dare from someone!"

DDD: You think Kirby is KAWAII huh? Eat him.

DDD swallows Kirby but pukes because Kirby went into fire mode.

Brianna: "Now time for a review from StormyLullaby!"

Hey guys! Am I late? *shot*

Truths:

Ganondorf: How do you feel that I called you by your REAL name? Don't enjoy it though, I'm thinking of a list!

Dares:

Blue eyed people: TOO MAN OF YOUZ! DIE BY THE ALMIGHTY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!

Link: uuh…*throws Master Sword in random direction* FETCH BOY!

Toon Link: YOU…ARE…ADORABLE! But you don't get dared much so try to bag Zelda while Link is gone. (;

That's all for now!

Ganon Triple D: "Finally, my real name finally pronounced right!"

All of a sudden the _Three-Headed _Blue Byes White Dragon broke down the wall. It blasts all of the blue eyed Smashers. As Link's sword is thrown, I read the dares again. I grow an evil smile.

Me: "StormyLullaby said, 'Fetch Boy!' He/she said, 'Fetch Boy!'"

I zap Link into his wolf form. He growls and runs out the door.

Toon: "Why would I put Zelda in a bag?"

Everyone sighs at his young stupidity.

Me: "We now have a truth from takuyamax101!"

Quick question…What happened with Marth and Link in the closet?

Me: "Link?"

Link had come back and turned back into a Hylian.

Link: "Marth decided to divulge all of his deepest secrets to me!"

Marth: "I felt it was necessary!"

Rell: "Anonymous, for a third time!"

I am the anonymous and not anonymous x or Mr. Anonymous. Just to ask if I seem obsessed with TDI. If so I'll understand:

Truths

Everyone: Why haven't you watched TDI? I'm ashamed!

Ness: Who's hotter, Palutena or Lucas' mum? Lucas must hear it!

Peach: Who would you trade for cake, Lucas or Kirby?

Dares

Lucas: Ask Mario, Wario, Bowser and DDD if they ever considered weight watchers.

DDD: Eat a Waddle Dee steamed or carved.

Peach and Zelda: Paint MH and CH's nails.

MH and CH: Don't run away.

Sayonara from me. CUL8R

Me: "We watched TDI! So Ness…"

Ness: "I'm not answering that question. I'll die either way!"

Peach: "That question doesn't make any sense!"

Lucas: "Have you four ever considered weight watchers?"

All four of them released their Final Smashes on him.

DDD: "Carved please!

He eats the unfortunate Waddle Dee. He then gets attacked by his army again.

Peach and Zelda pull out two industrial sized nail polish bottles. They smile and attack MH and Crazy.

MH: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Crazy: "I feel pretty!"

Brianna: "We have dares from Mr. Runescape!"

Truths:

Olimar: Is it true you love Ness?

Jigglypuff: Is it true you hate both Kirby and Meta Knight and want to send them to Hell?

Dares:

Lucas: Kiss the chained up Nana and then slap her in the face.

Lucario: Turn Peach into a frog.

DDD: Kiss Peach to change her back to normal.

Brianna: "Olimar…"

Olimar pukes, filling up his helmet.

Rell: "Jigglypuff…"

Jigglypuff: "I don't know how I feel about either of them!"

Me: "It's time to commit suicide, Lucas!"

Lucas reluctantly kisses Nana then slaps her. Nana's metal cube starts to crack. Her hair turns yellow as the cube explodes.

Popo: "Did I forget to mention that Nana and I are Sayains?"

Energy builds up in Nana's hand. She fires a giant blast of energy at Lucas and vaporizes him.

Rell: "Lucario, will you…"

Lucario: "I'm not magic!"

Me: "Well that sucks! We have dares from anomynous!"

Truths

Sonic: Amy or that girl from Sonic '06? DECIDE!

Bowser: Who are your mother and father?

Dares

Falcon: Bring back Black Shadow and Falcon Punch

Sonic: Go on a date with Amy while on loopy gas

Falcon: Slap Samus

Sonic: "I pick neither of them! Amy's a stalker and Elise is human!"

Brianna: "Who are your mother and father?"

Bowser: "A dragon and a turtle, duh!"

CDGF: "Sorry, Black Shadow likes Hell to much! I heard he made friends with Weegee somehow!"

Rell: "Sonic, you have to…"

Sonic shoots himself.

Me: "Kill yourself…I mean…slap Samus, CDGF!"

CDGF complies. After he does it he cowers.

Samus: "Insert internet joke here."

She charges up her Zero Laser. She fires the high energy beam.

Arm Cannon: "BLARGH!"

Brianna: "RaNdOm CaT927 is back!"

Heehee

Darez:

Wario: Put garlic, sour gummy worms, toast, ranch dressing, hot sauce, spicy chili, and vanilla ice cream into a bowl and eat it.

Lucario: *my OC Jewel appears- beautiful white husky girl with red hair and golden eyes* she loves you too, her best friend owns a chocolate factory, and be careful, she controls fire!

Sonic: Listen to all Justin Bieber, Jonas Brother, and Lady Gaga song ever made.

Diddy: Upgrade your popgun and see what it does when it overloads

Truths

ZZS: how does it when you know most man you meet wants to kiss you?

Zelda: ok, if Link was ugly (no offence) would you try and find another Prince/warrior?

*That's all I have, and if you need more info 'bout Jewel then read my story, it's got most of the info there!*

Wario: "Can I leave out the ice cream?"

Me: "The Man Who Will Eat Anything doesn't like ice cream?"

Wario turns a deep red as everyone laughs at him. He angrily eats the mixture.

Brianna: "Time to meet Jewel, Lucario!"

Lucario reads his dare again. He then laughs manically.

Lucario: "People actually love me! I thought I was ridiculed for replacing Mewtwo!"

He goes into a happy laugh coma.

Brianna: "Sorry, God of Geek's Lucario goes crazy sometimes!"

Jewel: "That's okay!"

She disappears back to RaNdOm CaT927's dimension of Fanfiction.

Rell puts headphones on Sonic. Sonic goes into a seizure for the Justin Bieber and Jonas Brothers songs. He then stops when the Lady Gaga songs come on.

Sonic: "She's not too bad!"

Me: "Upgrade, Diddy!"

Diddy presses a couple buttons on his popgun. He holds it until it explodes. A Smart Bomb explosion goes off.

Brianna: "Samus, how does it feel to know all men just want to kiss you?"

Samus: "Horrible!"

Rell: "Would you find another Prince/warrior if Link were ugly?"

Link: "Go ahead and say it Zelda!"

Zelda: "No, I wouldn't!"

Link: "Say what? You mean that?"

Me: "I know why she said that!"

Everyone turns to me.

Me: "I'm not telling you, now time for a review from raynetay!"

Hi again!

ZSS: Kill everyone on the kill list (give her the most dangerous weapons to date!)

Every couplehhhhhhko  
=BB::;: Here are love tunnel tickets then 5 Star Restaurant tickets.

Samus: "Oh yeah!"

She blasts all of them apart except for Pit.

Me: "Huh?"

Samus: "Well, over the 2 weeks it took you to update, we became a couple!"

Me: "Hooray! PitxSamus forever!"

Mario and Peach, Link and Zelda, and Pit and Samus get there tickets. Hours later, Link, Zelda, Pit, and Samus come back.

Me: "Where are Mario and Peach?"

Link: "They rented a hotel room about an hour ago!"

Me: "Oh, anyways, to all of you reviewers out there, send in your devious plots and plans!"

Rell snickers

Brianna: "You said plots and plans, you know, like pots and pans?"

Me: "Weird!"


End file.
